


That's My Girl

by Weaseltotheface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, Dancing, F/F, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, how do people make titles holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaseltotheface/pseuds/Weaseltotheface
Summary: Alex and Maggie go dancing and then they go home and do more than dancing





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom!! I've done smut before so it's not new to me but this one feels a little messy to me it didn't flow as well as i wanted it too, not like the other smut fics i've written. If you have some feedback for me i'd love to hear it, i never know what's wrong with my stuff i just know that something feels off lol so let me know! 
> 
> hope u like it regardless :P

Alex was intimately familiar with this scenario.

The heady haze of alcohol and the steady beat of music. The sweat and adrenaline. The crush of bodies that would usually be so suffocating, solid and grounding.

It was a scene she hadn’t found herself in in years.

She missed it.

The dancing.

Not the slow, sinking depression she tried to ignore. Hopping from club to club, drowning her sorrows and clawing desperately for any shred of validation she could find. Definitely not the roiling pit of self loathing and disappointment she was then.

But the dancing.

God she missed it. 

When Kara had suggested the group go out to a club to celebrate a recent mission success she was hesitant, unsure whether her old habits would surface in familiar territory. The rest of the group had no such reservations.

Maggie’s dark eyes had roved over her form before sending her a wink.

“I’ll make sure you have a good time, Danvers.”

With that any resistance she had crumbled at Maggie’s feet.

And now that she was here?

Three shots in and bass thrumming in time with her heartbeat, she felt free in a way she hadn’t realized she was missing. 

So here she was, in the middle of a dancefloor, hands in her hair (and the last time she was in this position it was so much longer), sweat dripping down her face. Her hips swaying in time with the beat.

And absolutely giddy. 

This was nothing like her old clubbing habits.

Well, it was a little.

But she had never felt this confident and happy in a club before. 

Never this sober.

Sure she had a few shots to calm her nerves and get her on the floor, but 3 shots was not the shitfaced she used to be.

She locked eyes with Maggie on her next spin. The distance made her face unreadable but the detective (and the rest of their friends) had obviously been watching her from the small table they had been able to grab.

Alex grinned at her girlfriend and shot a wink her way, crooking a finger in invitation.

Maggie watched Alex’s hand teasingly make it’s way down her throat, before knocking back whatever was in her glass and tossing the empty cup on the table. 

Wading through the throng of bodies was easier said than done.

But Maggie was nothing if not intent on her destination.

Warm hands found their way to Alex’s waist, fitting snugly in the space left between her low skirt and crop top. Blunt nails scratching absentmindedly at bare skin as Maggie settled behind, hips pressing sinnfully into Alex’s ass, chin resting delicately on her shoulder.

“You’ve got some moves, Danvers, I’m a little surprised.”

Alex shivered at the husk she heard, unconsciously rolling her head back and exposing her throat to the woman behind her. A smile spread across her face when Maggie pressed a small kiss to the side of her neck,tongue barely poking out to taste salt.

“Well, Detective Sawyer,” Alex said, spinning Maggie around so they were face to face and threading her fingers through her girlfriend’s thick hair, “You should know better than to assume things about me by now I think.”

Maggie’s eyes darkened, shiver running down her spine, as Alex’s fingers scratched along her scalp lightly.

“I really should, you’re pretty amazing at everything you do.”

A blush darkened Alex’s cheeks, caught between embarrassment at the surprisingly serious tone and preening at the praise. 

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck...Yeah, Danvers. Have you seen you?”

Maggie bit her lip, giving Alex another once over and dragging her hands along her bare skin, before flipping them around so she was pressed against Alex’s back again.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” She growled directly into Alex’s ear, using her hips and her hands to guide the taller woman in a semblance of a dance, grinding almost subconsciously against her.

Alex’s eyes fluttered, willingly letting herself be maneuvered.

“I would love to find out what you have in mind.”

Maggie grinned at the response, fingers digging into Alex’s hips and making her gasp and rock back into her.

“Then let’s get out of here...I have plans for you that don’t involve an audience.”

A small moan escaped Alex’s throat.

“Yes, yes ok...one more song though. I didn’t think I could enjoy clubbing again, I wanna savor it.”

Maggie’s brows furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask a question but thought better of it.

Now was not the time.

‘I’ll figure out what that means later.’ 

The grip on Alex’s waist turned hard, bruising lightly as Maggie pulled her closer into her hips. 

A soft groan echoed from Alex’s throat where she had tipped her head back onto Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie bit her lip. 

Holding her close with one arm Maggie dragged her other hand up Alex’s body, revelling in her responses. She briefly closed her fingers around the pale expanse of her exposed throat, feeling more than hearing the moan.

“Fuck you’re killing me, Alex.”

Abandoning her throat Maggie’s hand traveled further, intent on burying itself in short, red hair.

Alex had other plans.

Her tongue darted out, licking against the pad of Maggie’s thumb. She raised her head slightly, taking it into her mouth, scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin, grinning unabashedly at the involuntary jerk of Maggie’s hips against her ass.

“It’s gonna be like that, is it?” Maggie pressed lightly down on Alex’s tongue with her thumb.

“Let’s make this dance count then.”

\--

Their friends did not buy their excuses for leaving early.

The look on Kara’s face would have been funny at any other time, but neither of them were paying that much attention.

So they made their excuses and high tailed it out of the club, intent on getting a cab as soon as possible. Detouring only once to make out against a wall.

By the time they got to Maggie’s apartment the tension was palpable.

Alex tossed the cab driver a couple 20’s, pushing Maggie out the door and stumbling after her.

The alcohol and worn off by now, replaced by the heady rush of desire. 

Unwilling to waste any more time, they backed into the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. Maggie muscled her taller girlfriend into the corner and attached their lips firmly, hands roaming her front, up under her shirt, dragging her nails against the skin.

Alex’s head tipped back in a shaky moan, pressing herself further into the blunt nails raking down her abs.

“Fuck you looked so good tonight, babe.” Maggie breathed in her ear, pinching a nipple lightly through her bra.

Hips thrust against Maggie’s thigh at the words, a breathless whimper pulled from Alex’s throat.

“I hoped -ah-” A bite at her neck, “I hoped you’d enjoy it.”

Maggie smirked against Alex’s neck.

“I very much enjoyed it, Danvers. Like I said, you’re pretty amazing at everything you do.”

Alex’s eyelids fluttered.

The elevator door dings.

Maggie took another nip at Alex’s neck before grabbing her hand and dragging her along the hall towards her apartment.

She shoved the key in the lock clumsily, and pushed the door open, pulling Alex inside and slamming her against the door to close it. 

Maggie fell to her knees immediately, tugging off Alex’s heels and nearly ripping the skirt off her body. Unable to resist the temptation she pressed an open mouthed kiss to black fabric covering Alex’s clit, letting her tongue snake out to taste her through the cotton.

She looked up from her knees, making eye contact with Alex, flushed and pretty and trembling against her front door

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” She muttered, taking another indulgent swipe with her tongue.

The moan she receives is more of a harsh exhale but it’s still so fucking good.

Standing back up Maggie shimmied out of her dress, watching Alex watch her.

“Take your shirt off, Alex.”

Alex’s throat bobbed in a swallow, pushing off the door and pulling the shirt over her head.

“Good girl.” 

Alex bites her lip, eyes hooded, as Maggie reaches for her, tugging her into her body and pressing wet kisses to her skin. She can feel the shorter woman begin to lead her, probably to the bedroom. She goes willingly, fumbling down the short hall and capturing Maggie’s lips with her own.

With a small push Alex lands with a short laugh on the bed, Maggie crawling up her body seconds after. 

Nips and kisses are scattered along exposed skin and Maggie pauses to unhook Alex’s bra and tug it off her shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous, Danvers”

Alex flushed, subconsciously reacting to the praise and pressing her chest out towards Maggie. 

Not one to disappoint Maggie takes one nipple in her mouth, laving over it with her tongue and scraping lightly with her teeth. One hand occupies itself plucking at the other nipple and kneading the surrounding flesh. The other reaches under Alex completely, steadying her against her mouth.

“Oh...fuck…” Alex moaned, canting her hips up into Maggie’s and running her fingers through her girlfriend’s dark hair. “I want more babe, please…”

Maggie hummed and released the nipple she had been sucking on, moving her face closer to Alex’s. 

She flicked her tongue over her teeth, both hands occupied with Alex’s breasts while she looked into her eyes.

“Such a good girl for me aren’t you? Telling me what you want...so good…”

Alex could feel her clit pulse at the words, moan coming unbidden along with a shallow nod.

Maggie dipped her head for a kiss, slow and languid, while she steadily continued her ministrations on Alex’s nipples.

For her part, Alex is enthusiastic in the kiss, arms coming to rest over Maggie’s shoulders, gripping tightly to bring her closer. The buck of her hips incessant, desperate for relief, barely grinding against Maggie’s thigh. 

Alex broke away with a gasp when Maggie presses a thigh firmer between her legs.

“Please, Mags, please.”

“Please what, baby? Be good for me and tell me what you want me to do for you.” She grinned,all teeth, biting sharply into Alex’s pale shoulder.

She received a hiss and a blush and an inaudible reply. 

Maggie clicked her tongue and removed her thigh.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

The flush covering Alex’s face spread down her neck. Throwing an arm over her face she stuttered out her reply again.

“I-I want you to lick me.”

“That’s it.” 

Maggie gets straight to work, trailing wet kisses down Alex’s torso, pausing to suck a bruise into her hipbone. She hooked her fingers into the thin waistband of Alex’s last shred of clothing and tugged them down without preamble.

She groaned audibly when her fingers pressed against the newly exposed skin. Wet and hot and so slick she wasn’t even sure there was friction at all.

“Holy shit, Alex. I knew you were turned on but I didn’t know you were this wet for me…” 

They groaned in unison when Maggie pressed two fingers inside.

“You feel so good, baby.” She mumbled, pressing hot wet kisses against pale hipbones and crooking her fingers just right. “There’s no way you’re getting away with one orgasm tonight, baby girl.”

Alex’s hips jumped in response, desperate for more. A steady stream of stifled moans and panting flowing from around the knuckle she has clenched between her teeth.

“Please Maggie…”

Maggie just hummed again, spreading Alex’s lips to look at her clit. It’s hard and swollen and begging for attention and her mouth waters just looking. The urge to pull it between her lips is overwhelming, but the urge to tease just a little longer wins out. 

She blew a soft stream of air over it and listens to Alex gasp a plea for more. 

“Hmmmm you’re being so good, waiting baby,” She feels Alex clench around her fingers and she shivers “I’m done teasing. But you’re not done after this, I’m breaking out the strapon later.”

Alex bucked her hips again, a soft yes hissing from her teeth.

Slipping a third finger inside, Maggie finally sealed her mouth over Alex’s clit. She threw her free arm over Alex’s hips to keep her still as she fucks into her, knowing just when to curl her fingers and massaging the hard flesh in her mouth with her lips. 

Her tongue traced feather light over the tip and she can’t think of anything that sounds better than the chorus of moans and swearing coming from her woman.

She swirls around her clit a few times before flicking it with the tip of her tongue, she pulls away just to get another look and swipe over it with her thumb.

“Fuck you’re so sexy, Alex.”

“Maggie, Mags -oh fuck- please don’t stop, I’m so close.” 

Alex gasped and moaned loudly as she felt the fingers inside her double time. She tried desperately to keep her hips still but the onslaught of pleasure made that impossible.

Every flick of Maggie’s tongue and curl of her fingers sent her closer and closer to the edge, she could feel the pressure building and she was desperate for it.

One particularly hard thrust and a couple more licks to her clit and she found herself tumbling into her orgasm. Her walls clamped down on Maggie’s fingers, still fucking her through her orgasm, and she stiffened bodily.

It came mostly silently, moan stifled in the pillow, and after it was over she slowly relaxed into the sheets.

Maggie slowly pulled her fingers from her girlfriend, watching intently at the still slightly twitching entrance. 

“I can’t move.” Alex mumbled from the top of the bed.

Maggie grinned.

“That good huh?”

“You know you’re good don’t go fishing for compliments.” Was the grumbled reply, “But yes, that good.”

Waggling her eyebrows Maggie slid off the foot of the bed to remove the last of her clothes, tossing the bra at Alex and letting her underwear drop to the floor.

Alex huffed, and pulled the bra off her face and tossed it on the floor. Her eyes scanned Maggie’s form as she crawled back over her, hovering over her prone form.

“I might not be able to move,” She mused licking her lips, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you out here.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“Danvers! You want me to sit on your face? Scandalous.”

Alex rolled her eyes, slightly flushed and trying to hide it behind bravado.

“Yes, Mags. Come sit on my face.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened slightly, “You sure?”

“Fuck! Yes I’m sure Maggie, just get up here so I can fuck you.”

Not needing to ask a third time Maggie shuffled over to straddle her girlfriend’s face. Bracing herself on the wall she lowered herself down, hovering slightly, afraid to put her weight down.

Alex’s arms snaked around Maggie’s thighs pulling her further down towards her mouth and without preamble fastened her mouth around Maggie’s sensitive clit.

“OH shit...Alex…” Maggie moaned, abandoning her hold on the wall to cradle Alex’s head against her, fingers tangling in her hair. 

Trusting that Maggie would keep her full weight off of her, Alex maneuvered a hand up to thrust two fingers inside her. The shaky moan Maggie rewarded her with made her grin.

It only took a few more moments before Maggie’s orgasm rocked through her.

Alex kept her tongue flat and still, letting Maggie thrust against her to ride it out. She felt strong thighs tremble and close around her head. And the tight grip Maggie had of her hair gradually loosened.

Limp and sated Maggie flopped over onto her side, careful not to kick Alex in the face.

“That was...wow, Danvers. I didn’t last long after fucking you I guess.” Maggie grinned, breathless. 

“I love to make it good for you, Sawyer.” 

Maggie trailed two fingers up and down the ridges of Alex’s abs.

“Oh, I know you live to please, baby girl.” 

Alex just smiled, “Guess I can’t dispute that.” 

“You definitely can’t.” Maggie laughed, rolling back onto her girlfriend to give her a long kiss, “But I have more in store for you. Go get some water while I get the strap on.”

Eyes darkening, Alex nodded, slipping out from under the small woman, and stretching before padding out to the kitchen.

\--

There was nothing quite like Maggie Sawyer wearing a sparkly blue strapon in Alex’s mind.

She never enjoyed sex with men so the idea of a strapon wasn’t all that appealing at first.

But only at first.

Because Maggie Sawyer was amazing at everything and apparently everything meant fucking Alex into oblivion. 

And to be honest the image of that sparkly silicone jutting from Maggie’s hips should have been funny.

But it was only really fucking sexy.

Especially when she got bossy.

Like now

“On the bed, babe.” 

Alex nodded, “How do you want me?”

Maggie bit her lip, “On your back, I want to see your pretty face when I make you come.”

Tossing the blankets on the floor, Alex took her spot in the middle of the bed, trailing her own fingers down the middle of her stomach. Waiting.

Maggie wasn’t far behind, settling between Alex’s thighs and running her hands over all the skin she could reach.

With one hand she spread Alex open, and used the other to rub the tip of the dildo against her. She brought it down to press against her entrance, gathering the wetness, and then dragging it back up to swirl around Alex’s clit. She bit her lip as she watched the head of the dildo rub against the sensitive flesh, flicking the dildo back and forth lightly.

She took a quick glance up and locked eyes with Alex who was blushing hard but otherwise seemed fine with the exploration.

“Sorry,” Maggie started, “You’re just...really sexy to look at.” 

Alex blushed harder,but look pleased, “By all means, continue…”

Maggie considered it for a second, “Nah...I think I’m gonna fuck you now.”

She guided the dildo slowly, watching with lust glassy eyes as the head stretched Alex’s entrance. Once the thickest part was inside she pushed slowly all the way in, her eyes darting up to check for any signs of distress.

Alex’s head was tipped back, neck exposed, lip between her teeth. 

Settling into a better position Maggie began thrusting her hips slowly, letting Alex adjust. The gasps and moans were almost instant, and once the breathy plea for more reached her ears Maggie began fucking in earnest.

She leaned on her fists for stability, hips snapping hard and fast into her girlfriend, who’s hands were now scrambling for purchase on Maggie’s back. 

“You like this huh, babe. You love it when I fuck you hard.” Maggie panted into the hickey she was sucking into Alex’s neck. 

Alex could only groan and hiss a yes through her teeth. The drag of the dildo hitting every spot inside her. Spots she knew and didn’t know. Her world shrunk down to the feel of Maggie on her, in her, around her.

Maggie could tell she was getting close, she could feel Alex tensing and releasing, close to coming but not able. 

“Do you want to come baby?”

“Yes Mags please,” She panted “I’m so close, please.”

“Good girl.”

Leaving a harsh bite on Alex’s collarbone Maggie sat back on her knees, fucking into the desperate girl from another angle and giving her a perfect view of all of her.

Swiping a thumb in circles on Alex’s clit was all it took for her to come. 

Maggie took it all in, the almost pained look on her face, the shaking and trembling of her limbs, how she arched her back off the bed. Alex’s groan sounded torn from her chest.

And god it was so sexy.

“That’s it babe come for me.” Maggie told her, continuing to rub her clit in circles and thrust shallowly into her.

“Oh fuck.” Alex muttered, voice slightly raw and scratchy, “You are so good at that.”

Maggie smiled, “Yeah you say that every time.”

“It’s always true.”

“Fair enough.” Maggie chuckled, slowly slipping the toy out of her.

Alex moaned lightly at the loss, “You wore me out, I don’t know if I can return the favor.”

“You’re fine babe, go to sleep.”

“Cuddle me please.”

“You got it, Danvers.” Maggie kissed her forehead, “We should go dancing more often.”

Alex yawned, “I agree, it’s much better now than it used to be.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me what that means tomorrow.” Maggie told her, dropping the strapon into a pile of laundry, a mess for later, and snuggling up to Alex.

“Count on it.”


End file.
